


This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by tristan_jace



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Relationships, F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Not Preston Burke Friendly, Polyamory, Social Media, Twitter, healthy polyamorous relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristan_jace/pseuds/tristan_jace
Summary: Grey's on Twitter babes. Our modern fam, but gayer. This is for my friend Kas, whom I love deeply after a 3 hour long chat about Grey's Anatomy, we stan. This is just for funsies bc I like to start things that I never finish lmao. I'll add tags, pairings, and characters as we go ig. Enjoy the chaos babes.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson, Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Jackson Avery/April Kepner, Maggie Pierce/Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan, Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang/Tom Koracick
Comments: 74
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

it’s a beautiful day to save lives :)

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

nice 

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

not yours bitch

**Not Ellis Grey** **@Dark**

ha you’re still in the dog house markie

**Lexipedia @Encyclopedia.Bitch**

what did he do??

**Addie @TheRulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

mark ate his sandwich 

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

no ragrets

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

bitch 

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

YOUR bitch tho

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

asdfghjklasd

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

I have never seen Mark Sloan, the biggest whore of this hospital, blush in my LIFE wtf

**Addie @TheRulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

we domesticated him :))

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

we???? 

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

:) 


	2. our fave poly couple

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

i’d like to go back to yesterday’s discussion on mark the sandwich thief

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

for why tho?

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

@RulerOfAllThatIsEvil what did you mean by we???

who even is we??

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

where have you been avery they’ve been bangin for months

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

thank you for that unhelpfully vague reply karev 

**Ghost Fucker @Dr.Model**

omg it’s the shepherds and meredith ugh 

why do you think george and i moved out 

like damn i thought meredith was loud, she’s got nothing on mcsteamy 

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

asdfghjkalfjakf

**Heart in the Elevator @0-7-7**

yeah plus i got sick of seeing my bosses with their pants off

there are some things i don’t need to see

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

everyone should see addison naked at least once

she’s the 8th wonder of the world 

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

rt 

**Derek Shep** **@McDreamy**

rt

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

wait wait what?? 

are the three of you sleeping with dr. montgomery??

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

congrats you’re officially the last one to know


	3. why marriage??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god one of these days im gonna finish PBP or smth but this has my attention rn lmao

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

reasons to get married that don’t suck, go

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

tax benefits

**Duckie @VirginMary**

love 

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

i said reasons that Don’t suck

**Duckie @VirginMary**

:(

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

someone to bring you food

**Addie @RulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

shower buddy

**Ortho Goddess @The-Baddest-Bitch**

rt

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

make them drive so you don’t have to

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

teddy can’t drive so no to that one avery 

**Theodora @G.I.Jane**

you hit one curb smh

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

it’s okay meredith can’t drive either

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

it was the ability to drive or do math, can’t have both

also how many speeding tickets do you have again??

**Derek Shp @McDreamy**

shut your heck up

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

never thought i’d see the day that sloan was actually right

the rest of your marriage reasons suck :/


	4. the start of our favorite poly couple

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

back again with my favorite segment, How The Fuck Did You Get Together?

now with @Dark, @McSteamy, @RulerOfAllThatIsEvil, and @McDreamy

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

it’s really not a long story

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

drop the deets mister

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

so obviously me and meredith were together before addison got here 

she shows up, the tension is thicker than butter, and then asks if we were interested in a threesome as like a joke

and meredith agrees 

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

i was down whether she was joking or not

have you seen her??

**Addie @RulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

it was never a joke babe ;)

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

okay okay but what about mark??

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

i was getting there smh

mark showed up like two weeks after this like a simp and punched him to clear the bad vibes

now we’re all dating :)

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

I- 

i feel like we missed step 2 somewhere in there

**Addie @RulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

we all went for drinks after at Joe’s. meredith confessed to finding all three of us attractive after some tequila, then we ended up at her house

**Ghost Fucker @Dr.Model**

unfortunately 

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

now we’re all dating :))

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

i think you guys broke avery 

he’s just starin at the wall muttering ‘they just gave me more questions’ lmao


	5. childhood? you mean the source of my trauma, yeah?

**Ducky @VirginMary**

on to my favorite segment, Asking My Coworkers Invasive Questions

round one! How were your childhoods?

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

insufferably long

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

a mistake that started at birth 

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

rt 

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

boring and stuffy

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

traumatic :)

**Addie @RuleOfAllThatIsEvil**

not fucking great

but i had ice cream 

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

lonely 

**Ortho Goddess @The-Baddest-Bitch**

awkward 

we don’t talk about it

**Lexipedia @Encyclopedia.Bitch**

mine was paradise compared to this thread

y’all in therapy yet??

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

who needs therapy when you have tequila tho??

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

rt

**Addie @RuleOfAllThatIsEvil**

rt 

**Ortho Goddess @The-Baddest-Bitch**

rt

**Ducky @VirginMary**

i should have chose a different question smh


	6. patients and twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these are actual patients they had aside from @AllisonRose lmao

**Sunder @FromDownUnder**

seeing the doctor who fixed your legs shitpost about her girlfriend’s fine ass at 2 am is eye-opening

like she’s right but still

**Charissa @Baer-like-bear**

is that better or worse than reading how the doctor who removed your tumor is also a huge simp for his girlfriends? 

**Sunder @FromDownUnder**

how much of simp?

**Jenello @Jello_Barnett**

lmao we talkin about Dr. Shepherd? 

huge simp. like the simpin is visible from space lmao

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

oh shit i gotta tell derek he’s bein roasted hold up

**Charissa @Baer-like-bear**

asdfghjkl one of the girlfriends 

**Becken @Stevie**

lmao but like the ortho doc who fixed my shoulder?

she lucked up with that hottie wife of hers 

**Alley-Oop @AllisonRose**

we talking about Dr. Robbins?? 

**Becken @Stevie**

uh blonde, super hot? 

**Alley-Oop @AllisonRose**

def Robbins, she’s bangin 

and smart, she fixed my organs when i was born

**Becken @Stevie**

what was wrong with your organs??

**Alley-Oop @AllisonRose**

they weren’t inside my body :)

**Becken @Stevie**

:o 

**Charissa @Baer-like-bear**

can you imagine being a brain surgeon, successful and all that shit

and you’re just gettin roasted on twitter for being a fuckin simp lmao

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

this is slander 

**Sunder @FromDownUnder**

oop 

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

i’m telling Dr. Torres what you said 

**Sunder @FromDownUnder**

suddenly i’m Jared, 19


	7. Maggie Piece (the Veil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty who should Lexie be with if anyone? Keep in mind she can join a couple idc

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

y’all met the new head of cardio yet??

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

yeah she’s dope

a little timid but SGMW will change that lmao

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

she’s hot

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

she’s my half-sister lmao

**Lexipedia @Encyclopedia.Bitch**

you have another one??

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

ha being a whore runs in the family ig

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

still hot 

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

her dad is webber 

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

ehhh less hot

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

this hospital is made up of more greys than anything istg

better not be anymore

**Magpie @Sherlock-Pierce**

hope there’s no more 

**Lexipedia @Encyclopedia.Bitch**

heh hey dr. pierce

**Magpie @Sherlock-Pierce**

are you the grey with two boyfriends?

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

that’d be me

plus a girlfriend :)

**Lexipedia @Encyclopedia.Bitch**

yeah im single

hoein’ out if you will

oh god i can’t believe i told my boss i was hoein’ out oh fuck


	8. callout thread

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

callout thread bc my partners suck :) 

derek is a fucking simp

he has a praise kink

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

we been knew

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

no no like addison called him a good boy one morning

and this bitch tripped down the stairs 

mark ran his fingers through his hair and called him pretty boy and he dropped to his knees

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

asdfghjkla bABE 

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

addison? a huge fuckin NERD

she can quote star wars and is a hufflepuff

she owns a hoodie and wand 

she drags us to harry potter land every year

**Addie @TheRulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

don’t let her fool you

she has a slytherin scarf

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

ha nice 

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

mark? 

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

shit 

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

mark is SOFT as fuck 

this bitch likes his hair played with and pouts like a toddler 

he cried over baby deer falling

**Lexipedia @Encyclopedia.Bitch**

damn what’d they do lmao

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

they wouldn’t go get me a slushie yesterday :/


	9. the better shepherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is only a vague timeline. like a fuzzy one lmao

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

alright who’s got the deets on my brother?

**Addie @TheRulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

amelia ily

also your brother has a praise kink 

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

didn’t really wanna know that 

ill still hold it over him at thanksgiving tho

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

get off twitter smh you have a job

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

haha no i don’t bitch 

i quit my job, im currently boarding a plane

now gimme dirt @McSteamy

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

ily2 amy

and derek walked into an on-call room door yesterday bc he’s a himbo

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

derek cried when his hair gel brand got discontinued

also mark you’re a himbo too??

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

im cackling with power

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

your brother is bi but in denial even tho we can see him pine from space

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

that’s why i like women more lmao, men be complicated

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

rt 

**AZ @Lesbionic**

rt

he held sofia at arms length for 20 minutes once bc she “stared at him weirdly” 

**Ghost Fucker @Dr.Model**

he once put a straw into a full pot of coffee 

drank the whole thing while makin an omelet

**Theodora @G.I.Jane**

he spilled his coffee in the lounge this morning and just stared at it for like five minutes with the saddest expression ever

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

shepherd walked into the kitchen table once and said sorry as he grabbed a bottle of tequila 

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

ha nice. mom’s gonna love this.

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

hope none of you guys ever need brain surgery smh


	10. three's trouble

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

back to my segment, How The Fuck Did You Get Together?

today we have @Twisty and @G.I.Jane 

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

okay are we talkin just me and teddy 

or all three of us?

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

three???

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

shit 

i knew there was something i was forgetting to tell everyone :/

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

thrEE???

**Theodora @G.I.Jane**

yeah avery, three. 

me, cris, and tom. 

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

tom? as in tom koracick? 

love him when did that happen

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

tom and teddy slept together 

**Theodora @G.I.Jane**

we were on a break

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

yeah and they fell in love or whatever

so here we are

**jAcKsOn @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

so do you love him too or??

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

i love what he does with his mouth if that counts

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

asdfghjkl im tellin him omg

**Theodora @G.I.Jane**

i love cris and tom

cris loves me, likes tom despite what she says

tom loves me, likes cris

plus his mouth is v nice ;)

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

this bitch is so smug

[pictured: tom smirking smugly, head tilted down while Webber is talking in the background]

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

i don’t usually like giving men rights

but

he definitely has a right to be smug

**Major @G.I.Joe**

he’s gonna be more unbearable now 

**Theodora @G.I.Jane**

least it’s not without ya know reason

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

yeah you’re just salty your exes are sleeping with your enemy :p

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

oop- 


	11. pronoun check!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are personal headcanons lol

**Ducky @VirginMary**

alright pronoun check!

she/her

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

he/him 

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

she/her

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

any bc i literally do not care

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

rt 

**Ghost Fucker @Dr.Model**

she/her

**Heart in the Elevator @0-0-7**

he/him

**Ortho Goddess @The-Baddest-Bitch**

she/they

**Addie @TheRulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

she/her

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

he/him

**Theodora @G.I.Jane**

she/her and tom is he/him

**Major @G.I.Joe**

he/him

**Lexipedia @Encyclopedia.Bitch**

she/they

why ask now tho lol 

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

he/they 

**Ducky @VirginMary**

a teenager came into the ER and asked for everyone’s so they didn’t get them messed up

they used they/them and were super sweet

**Single Malt Scotch**

the only valid child


	12. the interns

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

i get why bailey hated us

**Ghost Fucker @Dr.Model**

*hates 

also are we talkin about the new interns lol

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

the only one who is even remotely tolerable is wilson

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

rt

**Ducky @VirginMary**

c’mon guys they aren’t that bad

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

ross shows promise in neuro

they do be annoying tho

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

you guys were not nearly as annoying

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

that’s bc you were screwing one of us

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

bold of you to assume that’d stop him from calling us names

he tells addie when she’s annoying

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

bc singing Bubblegum Bitch at top volume for 26 minutes IS annoying

**Addie @RulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

that song is a bop and I won’t be told otherwise by someone who listens to green day willingly

**Ghost Fucker @Dr.Model**

idk how you guys get so off track


	13. who tops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used to be a full top. Now i want Addison Montgomery to rail me, that's what we call a character arc babey.

**Ortho Goddess @The-Baddest-Bitch**

Mark tops in the relationship 

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

occasionally

also how did we get to this?

**Ortho Goddess @The-Baddest Bitch**

I have a bet with Arizona 

you lost me 20 bucks :(

**Ghost Fucker @Dr.Model**

I think meredith tops 

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

absolutely NOT

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

oop 

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

slander

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

Addison tops the most. 

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

yeah meredith is a pillow princess

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

can confirm

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

this is biphobia :/

also you have no room to talk smh

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

yeah this dumb himbo is also a bottom :/

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

says the man who gets on his knees for a woman shorter than him

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

I can top from the bottom bitch

**Addie @TheRulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

you just bottom from the bottom honey

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

told y’all


	14. in another lifetime

**Ducky @VirginMary**

welcome back to part 2 of Asking My Coworkers Invasive Questions!

if you weren’t surgeons what would you be doing?

**7-1-1 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

drugs probably

**jAcKsOn AvEry @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

running the Avery Foundation

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

teaching 

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

bartending 

I really missed my calling on that one tbh

**Major @G.I.Joe**

i’d still be in the military ngl

**Theodora @G.I.Jane**

rt

**AZ @Lesbionic**

rt

**Ortho Goddess**

I think i’d still be in Florida

probably a sex therapist or smth

**Addie @TheRulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

I can see it

also i’d still be in ny working for my father or smth equally bad

**Lexipedia @Encyclopedia.Bitch**

i thought about law enforcement 

like government level

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

alright agent 

also probably modeling? I did some in college

**Ghost Fucker @Dr.Model**

same 

or a housewife 

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

if i hadn’t gotten injured i’d still be wrestling 

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

I’d be dead lmao

I’m a walking hazard

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

BIG fuckin rt


	15. comin out the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy if anyone likes SVU and would wanna beta read my horrible attempts at writing smut, of the a/b/o variety, that'd be pretty cool of you lmao

**Ducky @VirginMary**

Part three of Asking My Coworkers Invasive Questions

how did everyone come out if you have?

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

i didn’t lmao

i just stopped dating men

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

i didn’t either. 

i just started dating three people

one who is a woman

**Addie @TheRulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

same

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

I also didn’t come out?

I just slept with people and they got the message

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

i’m straight so i never had to come out

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

only one part of that was true but okay

i came out at thanksgiving when i was seventeen 

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

you’re leaving out the best part

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

yeah mom walked in on me makin out with derek’s girlfriend at the time 

told me to “get my tongue out of that poor girl’s throat and come mash the potatoes” 

so that was cool

**Theodora @G.I.Jane**

i started sleeping with my roommate’s girlfriend 

then kinda just stopped sleeping with women after that until Cris 

**Lexipedia @Encylopedia.Bitch**

I baked a cake and put the bi colors on it and left it in the kitchen 

it had a lil banner that said “i like women too!” on it

**AZ @Lesbionic**

fair 

I just brought a girl home and that was pretty much it 

**Magpie @Sherlock-Pierce**

i just kinda yelled it to my parents as i was sprinting toward the terminal to catch my flight

i didn’t answer my phone for like three days after lmao

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

wait wait hold up

you like women??

*insert gif of sunglasses lowering*

**Magpie @Sherlock-Pierce**

yeah lol

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

inch resting

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

lmao good luck Pierce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i have come out like 5 times? the first time was to my mom via email, 2nd to my dad via text, 3rd to my friends and like school, 4th to my mom yet again, and the 5th is just a big group of like strangers and teachers i've had to tell lmao.


	16. the pros and cons of polyamory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can confirm that i can't pronounce shit at ikea either lmao

**jAcKsOn AvErY @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

so like

what are the pros and cons of polyamory?

**Evil Spawn @Vagina-Squad-Captain**

you interested avery?

**jAcKsOn AvErY @Trust_Fund_Babeyy**

trust me

It’s hard enough to keep up with April

**Ducky @VirginMary**

he’s just curious

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

pro: there is always someone at the house to do chores

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

he says as if he does chores

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

con: there’s always someone roasting you :/

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

pro: someone is always down for sex in an on-call room

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

rt

con: none of them will get me a goddamn slushie

**Derek Shep @McDreamy**

it was 2 am !!

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

con: derek is a lil bitch :/

**Theodora @G.I.Jane**

pro: at least ONE person can cook

**Addie @TheRulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

maybe in your relationship

pro: each person is really good at smth

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

I can cook :(

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

grilled cheese doesn’t count as cooking

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

bitch :/

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

Tom said a pro was dating multiple hot people

which i second

**Addie @TheRulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

big rt

con: there are not beds meant for four people at your local IKEA

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

an unrelated con, i can’t pronounce anything at IKEA

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

rt

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

another con is when one person likes another person but has the emotion range of a teaspoon so they never say anything 

**Addie @TheRulerOfAllThatIsEvil**

yeah so they just pine after each other bc they’re himbos :/ 

**Mark Sloan @McSteamy**

in one person’s defense they have made it v obvious

idk how they could get more obvious :|


	17. frick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of ideas for these lil chapters so this could go on until i run out of ideas tbh.

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

throwback to 20 minutes ago when a kid said he wanted to die 

and Pierce said fuckin mood

**AZ @Lesbionic**

i-

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

I mean

mood tho

**Magpie @Sherlock-Pierce**

asdfghklas

don’t remind me of my mistakes

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

i left out the best part

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

how can this possibly get better

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

webber and bailey were standing right behind her

**Magpie @Sherlock-Pierce**

I’m moving to costa rica 

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

webber kinda did his lil dad cough and pierce just froze

bailey was more shocked than pissed tbh

and pierce quitely goes "frick" like that was gonna help anything 

**Magpie @Sherlock-Pierce**

oh no she was mad

believe me

**Single Malt Scotch @Twisty**

i can’t believe it got better

**Not Ellis Grey @Dark**

i can’t believe bailey didn’t eviscerate you :/

**AZ @Lesbionic**

she’ll punish you for the comment somehow

**Magpie @Sherlock-Pierce**

i hear the carribean is nice this time of year

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

that was the best moment of my week tbh

**Magpie @Sherlock-Pierce**

i’m not takin you to the carribean :/

**7-11 Crackhead @The_Better_Shepherd**

that’s okay i’m white

i sunburn easy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a white boy i do in fact burn easy. i dont like going outside for this reason.


End file.
